spyrotriaddivisonfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
This is a theoretical timeline that treats the Legend of Spyro, Skylanders, and Original Eras as one constant continuum. Time Reference Year of the Dragon (12 AR) = 533 AR, 545 AR, 557 AR AR = 10 Lunar Cycles of Tarlax around Adrano. AR count starts from founding of Tarlax (404+ AR recorded). NR = No source found for Records such as Avalar events. __TOC__ 404 AR ''Tarlax'' A magical experiment goes wrong causing a dimensional rift known Convexity that leads to the Dark Realms. Corruption from unknown properties begin to spread throughout the Dragon Realms which in turn prevoked efforts to find a way to seal the rift. 408 AR (YotD) ''Tarlax'' An unusual trait found in Purple Dragons gave them the ability to fight against the corruption known as the Convexity Element found in the Dark Realms. However, they are not immune causing many to fall under its effects. 423 AR ''Tarlax'' Upon the return of Malefor who was preceived to be lost for several days, he and his newfound army waged war against the Dragon Realms. The 1st War of Malefor begins. 437 AR ''Tarlax'' The Convexity Gate is invented and used against Malefor to trap him in the Dark Realms ending the war. 448 AR ''Tarlax'' In fear of the possibility of the spead of the Convexity Element, a modified version of the Convexity Gate is created in secret from the locals. Tests begin to attempt bridging the gap between Tarlax and Adrano. 449 AR ''Adrano'' An accident with an unstable portal causes an implosion rendering the area inert to new portals. The Forgotten Generation (F.G.) is cut off from Tarlax and must now fend for themselves. Rumors of the experiment start to spread making further attempts impossible without intervention. 452 AR ''Adrano'' The old settlement is abandoned by the F.G. and begin claiming territory outward. Newfound local relationships are beneficual. 458 AR ''Tarlax'' 1st Avalarian War begins. (Reason?) Tensions were high but large scale battles were rare. 460 AR ''Adrano'' With the help of the two Portal Masters, four Portal hub-worlds have been created allowing easy transport across the new realms of Adrano. Local communities are drawn close together then ever before. 465 AR ''Tarlax'' 1st Avalarian War ends with minimal losses for both sides and a independent nation is born. Relations between the Avalar and Dragon Realms are mutual but spiteful. ''Adrano'' A group of power-hungry locals get their hands on magical septors and spell books and begin to run amok. Many battles are waged with magic and wit. 468 AR (YotD) ''Adrano'' The F.G. are overwhelmed by the locals under the leadership of The Sorcerress and are expelled to the other side of Adrano . The Dragons initally attempted to reclain their realm but efforts were then focused on putting up barriers to keep any locals from getting near them. They were trapped. 476 AR ''Tarlax'' Malefor's newfound minions begin their attack on the Dragon Realms beginning the 2nd War of Malefor. 478 AR ''Tarlax'' Gaul attacks the hatching grounds near the Silver River in search for the surposed Purple Dragon that would be able to assist in unlocking the Convexity Gate. Due to an intervention by Ignitus, a change in plans included nabbing some of the other eggs in hopes to raise a Dragon army of their own. 485 AR ''Tarlax'' Gaul's Dragon Army is thrusted into war under the influence of the Dark Realms's Convexity Element. Many were lost in a number of battles but one known as Cynder preveiled. ''Adrano'' The F.G split up into numerous kingdoms such as Artisans, Peace Keepers, and Beast Makers. The PortCam and PortBox were also invented and put into use. 488 AR (YotD) (EE) ''Tarlax'' Spyro releases Cynder from the Dark Realm's control at the cost of destroying the Convexity Gate. Shortly after, Cynder is lured to the Well of Souls and Spyro gives chase. In an intense battle against Gaul, Spyro is exposed to the Convexity Element in the mist of the lunar eclipse of Adrano and Zella . Although able to control his own sanity, Spyro and Cynder were trapped inside as the mountian collapsed. 491 AR ''Tarlax'' Spyro & Cynder are recovered and find themselves at the climax of the 2nd War with Malefor. Dispite their best efforts, they were unable to prevent Tarlax from being ripped apart by the Destroyer but were still able to defeat Malefor. In the wake of global destruction, a new age had dawn, Skylands was born, Tarlax and the Dragon Realms would never be the same again. ''Adrano'' The observation from Adrano of Tarlax tearing itself apart caused great distress for the F.G. thinking they're the last of their species. Increased security is implimented throughout the Dragon Realms from Artisans to Dream Weavers which in turn caused duress amongst the locals. 493 AR ''Tarlax'' Skylands Efforts are made to create transportation between the islands of Skylands including hot-air balloons, flying ships, and Portals of Power scattered all over. Kaos puts his plans into motion. Avalar Recovering from what remains of their nation, Tarlax became a much more dangerous place making it rare for anyone to be found outside of civilization without an armed escort. Old Dragon Realms Many of the locals, including Avalarians, are competing for possessions that are left intact in the ruins of many towns and cities of the Dragons. Some secret truths were unraveled by thier findings dispite the Dragons efforts to recover them. 493-497 AR (Skylanders Era) Active. Reserved for future development. 498 AR ''Tarlax'' Extensive efforts were made to reestablish a foothold on Adrano in hopes to leave the Dark Realms and the rest of the ruins of Tarlax behind. The Avalarians refused due to their progress and noted that they were "glad" the Dragons were leaving. ''Adrano'' Sightings of Portal rifts were being discovered by the locals. Brought to the F.G's attention, a Portal Master was tasked to stabalize one of the rifts. Soon afterwards, the Dragons from Tarlax made contact and there was much rejoicing... for only a moment. 501 AR ''Adrano'' Gnasty Gnorc launches a rebellion against the Dragons after putting up with maintaining their trash in the Dragon Junkyard with little acknowledgement. After overhearing negitive remarks on DragonTV, he put his plan into action by putting all the Dragons in crystal. Spyro, shielding himself by ducking near two Dragons, goes after Gnasty Gnorc and foil his plans. 502 AR ''Tarlax'' Avalar Ripto is acidentally transported to Avalar during a test run of The Professor's Super Portal. Catching his remark on Dragons, Elora, Hunter, and The Professor head to Glimmer in hopes to catch a Dragon in transit on Adrano. (How they know Portals exist on Adrano?) Spyro finds himself on Avalar on his way to Dragon Shores and, thanks to Ripto, must defeat him in order to return to the New Dragon Realms. 504 AR (YotD) ''Adrano'' New Dragon Realms Thanks to the Super Portal, some Avalarians take the oppertunity to move in while others stayed behind. After the festival of the annual Year of the Dragon, most of the participants take a nap. Bianca makes her move and take all the eggs in the area. However, she wakes up Hunter before escaping down a hole. Spyro and Hunter are sent after the Eggs since nobody else could fit in the holes. Forgotten Realms The Sorceress, in a desperate attempt to save her own life due to the increasing decay of Magic, sends out her Rhynocs to steal the Dragon Eggs. Bianca, The Sorceress's apprentice, leads the group. Spyro, Hunter, and Bianca recover the eggs and defeat The Sorceress and return to the New Dragon Realms. 507 AR (HT) ''Adrano'' New Dragon Realms/Forgotten Realms The Forgotten Realms is reformed and uplifted to it's former glory. (Expand on this elsewhere) Meanwhile, an exiled member of the Dragon Council known as Red unites with Gnasty Gnorc to take over the Dragon Realms. Spyro, taking a look at The Professor's new lab, decides to investigate and if nessecary stop Red and Gnasty Gnorc. ''Tarlax'' Category:Lore Concepts